Tσиgυє Tιєd
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—No seguimos siendo niños." "—Creo que lo de anoche probó bastante bien ese punto." Para dos hermanastros especializados en cosas paranormales, lo que quedó tras una especie de doble graduación no debía ser tan... indefinible.::..


**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; tampoco la canción que impulsó esta locura (?). _¡Sin fines de lucro~!_**

 ** _Hey!_ Tenía la mayoría de esto pronto hace semanas, literalmente x'D, pero por problemas técnicos —entiéndase: prioridades para terminar algo más en fecha— lo pausé y luego me dio pena porque... es absolutamente raro x'3...**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **_Algo así como_ post-serie; weird plot; pseudo-incesto (** **por decir algo) y... _algo que no sé_ si es más IC que OoC o viceversa (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **T ongue Tied.**

* * *

«I love you then… _and I love you now._ »

* * *

 _«¿Perdiste tu poca cordura? Ya te lo dije: no tienes probabilidad alguna de ganar en esa locura. Y no voy a participar en eso.»_

 _«Si es así ¿por qué estás tan asustada de esa pequeña idea? Casi te puedo ver temblar ahora mismo.»_

 _«¡Aléjate! Y deja de molestar de una vez. Sólo trato de ser racional. Alguno de los dos debe serlo.»_

 _«¿Y no aceptarás porque tengo la razón, Di? ¿Es eso?»_

 _«Cállate, ¿sí?»_

 _«Debí suponerlo. Siempre eres tan aburrida…»_

 _«¡Agh! ¿Sabes qué? Aceptaré… únicamente, porque el hecho de que tú no tengas posibilidades de salir con alguien más antes de cumplir los dieciocho no es el mismo que el mío, Martin.»_

 _«Ya veremos, hermanita. El tiempo dirá quién ganará.»_

 _«Creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo en algo.»_

* * *

 **N** o fue ningún rayo de sol lo que la despertó, sino el escalofrío proveniente de las yemas de unos dedos que, vaga y suavemente, comenzaban a deslizarse desde su nuca hasta recorrer parte del sendero de su descubierta espalda.

Sin asombrarse tanto, volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada que abrazaba, gruñendo un poco para resaltar lo molesto que le resultaba el ser despertada así y, lo único que consiguió a cambio, fue el resultado de un inicio de risa reprimida.

—Ya madura, Martin —regañó sin verlo y, adelantándose al bobo «¿Por qué?» que soltaría el otro (sólo para fastidiarle, _lo sabía_ ), rodó los ojos y siguió—. No seguimos siendo niños.

—Creo que lo de anoche probó bastante bien ese punto.

— ¿No te cansas de ser tan infantil?

Inmediatamente roja cuando apretó los dientes, en vez de refugiarse entre las sábanas que la cubrían parcialmente, optó por girarse para golpearlo… para terminar reparando en el detalle de que, realmente, no tenía idea de qué había pasado la noche anterior. Su mueca comenzó a delatarla tanto como el hecho de que la sonrisa burlona de Martin era remplazada por un deje de genuina seriedad.

—Tranquilízate, _hermana._ —Sin molestarse en evitarlo, alzó hombros y mantuvo su mueca arrogante ante el intencional énfasis—. Pensé que sabías que hablaba únicamente porque, de forma oficial, nos graduamos de Torrington ayer.

Sin saber bien que responder, la castaña chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada conforme se tapaba un poco, apretando el puño que sostenía la delgada tela entre sus dedos a la altura del pecho.

—Y-Yo…

—Además, "lo nuestro" no es sólo de ayer.

Y el golpe merecido por el comentario inoportuno —al menos, para Diana— no se hizo esperar, aunque por la ocasión no pasara de un _moderadamente fuerte_ golpe en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Podrías, al menos, tener la decencia de explicarme un poco lo que pasó? —Demandó quejosamente, suspirando con frustración al final—. ¿Algún agente del Centro borró mi memoria por accidente, o algo por el estilo?

—Querida Diana, eso que sientes ahora… estoy bastante seguro de que no es más que resaca —respondió tras la pequeña pausa que se tomó para fomentar más dramatismo en la atmósfera, por más de que sólo consiguiera confundirla más—. Bebiste de más ayer, es tan simple como eso.

— ¿Bromeas? —Tan ofendida como escéptica, alzó una ceja—. No soy tan inmadura como tú… ¡Apenas tomo algo de sidra en Navidad!

—Pero te reté a hacerlo.

Instantáneamente, su capa de terquedad se desvaneció para dar lugar a una mueca resignada y, su vez, derrotadamente apenada.

—Okey, eso cambia las cosas.

—Y… además, terminamos en una de las alocadas fiestas de M.O.M. por cosa de ser "chicos grandes" y todo eso. Aunque no tuviéramos veintiuno oficialmente, nos querían dar una bienvenida a lo grande, _¿y qué mejor modo de celebrar conoces?_

Pasando por alto la emocionada sonrisa del rubio al recordar la serie de eventos, suspiró y apartó varios mechones que caían frente a su rostro, agobiada.

—Por casualidad, ¿ayer no acabó el mundo también? —Además frustrada, restregó su rostro con la mano libre—. En serio, es lo único que te hace falta decir en estos instantes.

Como si su verdosa y entrecerrada mirada le diese una idea al posarse fijamente en él, Martin alzó la vista hasta el techo de la habitación antes de volver a sonreír de lado.

—No, pero…

— ¿Pero? —repitió, alargando tortuosamente las vocales. Nunca había «peros» buenos; siempre eran una condena para algo.

— ¿Cómo clasificarías que le hayas confesado a todo el mundo que estabas enamorada del mejor investigador paranormal secreto… desde hace mucho tiempo?

— ¿Acaso terminé hablando de Marvin anoche?

Tal y como quería, el sólo nombrarlo bastó para quitarle la radiante sonrisa que esbozaba de forma presumida al seguir señalándose.

—Estás jugando sucio, Diana.

Aún riéndose por su victoria, negó con la cabeza al querer volver a una expresión neutral.

—Sólo trato de ser justa, Martin.

— ¿Justa según quién?

— ¿Según cualquiera que nos conozca? —Siguió, bostezando un poco mientras terminaba por desperezarse—. No lo sé… Se supone que es bastante temprano como para empezar las vacaciones peleando, ¿no? Sin contar que debemos empezar a empacar las cosas…

—Claro —asintiendo, fingió imitarle únicamente para distinguir su reacción antes de continuar—. Aunque, según tengo entendido, a partir de las 11 ya no venden desayuno en ningún lugar; ¿se sigue considerando "temprano" de esa forma?

— ¿Las 11…? —Casi con terror, Diana buscó alarmadamente cualquier indicio de reloj en la habitación, fracasando en el acto—. Por si tu torpeza no era lo suficientemente contagiosa… _ahora tendré que compartir tus hábitos de perezoso…_ ¿Qué seguirá después? _¿Qué empiece a gastar mi saldo en estúpidas hotlines paranormales? ¿O que comience a usar ropa amarilla con rojo y hacer poses absurdas cada tanto?_

—Más respeto, hermana.

Pero le siguió ignorando, en especial después de su mueca resignada al verla enloquecer, _literalmente_ , por nada.

—Esto está mal… en más de un sentido.

— ¿No querrías decir "en todos los sentidos"?

— ¡Hablo en serio, Martin! —Regañó antes de decidir tratar de tranquilizarse, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, como parte de su mantra personal—. No tengo idea dónde dejé mi agenda —soltó luego, volviendo a buscarla debajo de la cama— y, para variar, una porqueriza sigue estando más limpia que tu habitación.

— ¿Para qué molestarme en limpiar, si todo está perfecto dónde está?

—La palabra higiene nunca te sonará, ¿cierto? —volvió a rezongar, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo cuando seguía tanteando las cosas debajo de la cama.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

A pesar del pésimo intento por detenerla, cuando Diana sonrió supo que estaba perdido.

— ¡Creo que ya la encontré! — _Y eso lo había confirmado_ —. Está recubierta de baba, _por inesperado que suene._.. pero aquí está, de vuelta, ¡conmigo…!

Sin embargo, antes de dejarla aferrarse a la revista que había confundido con su agenda, el rubio fácilmente se la sacó de las manos.

—Deja que tu hermano se encargue y la limpie primero, _por ti_ , ¿sí?

— ¿Puedes dejarte de bromas por un momento? Tengo cosas importantes anotadas ahí dentro.

—No se irán a ningún lado, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso —aseguró con solemnidad que, obviamente, la castaña no se creería; por ello, en cuestión de segundos, se lanzó para tratar de recuperarla—. Hey, espera… ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?

—Cada vez que dices algo así pasa algo malo —resaltó con pesadez, aunque no fue hasta que terminó acotada sobre él (por culpa de un brusco intento por resistirse) que tuvo un punto claro del cual seguir—, como está pasando en este preciso momento.

—Eso dices solamente porque eres el pesimismo encarnado.

— ¿Y que se supone que eres tú? ¿La modestia, quizá?

—Además de la sublimidad, galantería, valentía y…

— ¿Cualquier cosa que demuestre que eres un charlatán? —finalizó con el mismo tono burlón de antes, expectante y satisfecha al verle ligeramente resentido—. Vamos, sabes que es cierto.

—No lo es.

Sonriendo de forma apacible pero victoriosa, le besó levemente antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa cuando el de ojos marrones acomodó un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja, imitando parte de su sonrisa al no verse capaz de mantener el mohín de antes.

— ¿Ves que tenía razón? —bromeó sin apartarse, demasiado cómoda… para cuando el Reloj-U del rubio comenzó a sonar.

Apenas tuvieron algo de tiempo para reaccionar —desperdiciándolo al verse, tan confundidos como sorprendidos— segundos antes de que la puerta de la habitación de Martin se abriera repentinamente, dejando ver a Java asomado y… no tan sorprendido como debería haberlo estado.

— ¿Java… llegar en mal momento?

Y mientras el cavernícola trataba de asimilar la situación cuando Diana, extremadamente ruborizada y entorpecida en igual medida, se tapaba hasta la cabeza en un absurdo intento por esconderse a su lado… lo único que podía hacer el líder del equipo era reír mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Creo que no podría haber sido mejor, amigo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!  
**_ **Gosh, no sé cómo me animo a estas cosas... ¡sin pies ni cabeza :'D! Y, si bien tenía la idea desde el principio (no sé como fue una de las primeras x'3)... el hecho de que estuviera tan segura era lo que no me dejaba avanzar por lo atípicamente natural que se desenvolvía todo (?).**

 **Eeeeeen fin~; espero que haya gustado esta nueva & pequeña contribución -w-/ y que pasen felices fiestas :'3, ya sean un bipolar Grinch — _like me_ — o alegres & adorables entusiastas~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
